


Labors and Dangers

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Guilt, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, Rank Disparity, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, at this point is it really a mistake?, though honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which there are telepaths and assumptions.





	Labors and Dangers

" _Sir_." Hamilton's protest rings through that one word, familiar and firm and livid. "You can't intend to submit to these procedures. To require your senior staff to let complete strangers _into our heads_."

"I'm open to alternatives, Colonel," Washington says, unable to conceal the tightness in his voice. He is no more delighted at the prospect than Hamilton appears to be.

"This is a breach of every security protocol on the books."

"Yes," Washington agrees. "And unless you can find me some other way to win the Lashe Elder Council's approval, we have _no choice_. We need their help, and the Nelson has hours left at most." Even standing here arguing—away from the waiting Lashe telepaths and the rest of Washington's officers—he is painfully aware of every minute creeping past. If these people can help save his ship from its decaying orbit, he will do whatever it takes to win their trust. Even this. Even submitting to an invasive neural scan that could allow a glimpse of any number of fleet secrets.

Hamilton subsides at last, perhaps sensing there is no winning this argument, perhaps simply conceding that he sees no better option. The fight goes out of him in a jarring instant.

"Fine," he mutters, turning for the door that will take them back to the crowded council chambers. "But I'm going first. They're not getting in your head until we know the procedure is safe."

"No." Washington stops his boy with a hand on one shoulder. "I will go first. This is my decision, and any accompanying risk belongs to me."

"But, _sir_ —"

" _No_ ," Washington repeats more firmly, squeezing tighter to emphasize his point. "You are not in command, Colonel. And if you can't obey orders, I will relieve you of duty."

Once more Hamilton subsides, but he looks even less happy about it than before. There is anger in his silence as he follows Washington grudgingly through the door.

The neural scan is not painful. It is not quite a _feeling_ , even. More an ethereal sense of light and shadow. The certainty that he is being observed—that he is being _seen_ —in a manner far more surreal and intimate than he has ever experienced in his life. It's nothing like the time Hamilton ventured into his mind with the help of Peggy's ingenuity and sickbay's technology. That experience had the appalling clarity of an especially vivid dream.

This contact has all the solidity of smoke.

When it's over, Washington gives his assent for the rest of his away team to go under. One by one. It's a matter of a few minutes each, and when the task is complete, a different sort of energy fills the room. The Lashe elders exchange approving glances. It's clear they found whatever reassurance they needed in the minds of Washington's crew.

"We will help you," the chairwoman announces, rising from her seat and gesturing to stewards who immediately burst to purposeful motion. "Your engineers and scientists can accompany Zee. Your medic can join Korrin in the hospital wing, in case there are radiation wounds to contend with."

Everyone moves quickly, departing about their tasks, except the chairwoman herself. She moves with more measured deliberation, not responsible herself for anything urgent. A handful of steps and she stops directly in front of Washington.

"There is little the rest of us can do but wait," she says kindly. "You and your mate are welcome to join me in the observation dome." Her eyes dart to Hamilton in acknowledgment with these words, and Washington feels his pulse speed and his face heat. In his peripheral vision he glimpses the way his boy tenses and stands straighter.

But Hamilton does not correct the thoughtless observation, so it's Washington who has to clarify, "He's not my mate."

The chairwoman blinks, a dubious expression, but her tone is bland when she answers, "My sincere apologies, General. I was only following the report of my staff." Her telepaths, she obviously means. Washington shivers a little wondering just how clearly they saw through him, though there is nothing to be done for it now.

"We would be honored to accept your invitation," Hamilton interjects. "Thank you, Madam Chairwoman."

She nods, expression easing, and turns to lead them from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Ethereal, Submission, Livid
> 
> I also hang out **[over on Dreamwidth](https://dreamlittleyo.dreamwidth.org/)** , if you'd like to find me. (And recently set up a **[Hamilton/Washington Community](https://whamilton.dreamwidth.org/)** over there, just a heads up to anyone who might be interested :)


End file.
